


Treasure of the Ocean

by raggedflagon



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedflagon/pseuds/raggedflagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After rescuing the Reader from the ocean, Sanji attempts to make her feel comfortable and happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylittlebudgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlebudgie/gifts).



> When this was written, it was never intended to be seen by anyone other than my fiance. She encouraged me to post it, and so I have. I've never written any "X Reader" before, so please take it with a grain of salt.

 

Darkness.

 

 _"Where am I? What happened?"_ you think, trying to remember something, anything.

Your head is pounding. Water. Wheres the water?

 

"Think she has any Berries?"

 

The voice brings you closer to consciousness. _"Voices? Am I dreaming?"_

 

"You idiot. Where would she put it?"

 

"We could...check-"

 

"Patty, If you aren't the perfect gentleman then I'll personally ensure that the jambalaya has extra sausage tonight."

 

"Jeez Sanji. You could try."

 

Such a rough voice.

 

"Just shut your damn mouth and get her a hot towel."

 

"Bite my ass."

 

"Oh I'll bite your ass! Crappy fuck."

 

You begin to notice the scent. Wow! Like nothing you've ever experienced.

Suddenly your heart drops. This is real. You aren't dead. This is much worse.

Can you escape? Can you even _move?_

 

Your eyes flutter open, slowly adjusting to the brightness.

 

The man is sitting nearby, and appears to be looking your direction. You snap your eyes shut, hoping he didn't see. But the room... It wasn't what you feared. It had shelves and boxes, not how a brig is supposed to look.

 

Your reverie is interrupted by a door slamming open.

 

"One hot towel for our wonderful piece of shit chef and his new little girlfriend!" the intruder said in a faux-sweet voice.

 

"Yeah, thanks. Now buzz off," the guard said.

 

"Of course, Mon-sewer," he said in that same obnoxious tone before slamming the door shut.

 

 _New little girlfriend._ The words burned in your head. This was it. Your worst fear has been confirmed.

You have to get ready to act NOW. You move your right arm slightly, then your left. Huh, no chains. They'll regret that mistake.

 

You hear the footsteps of the guard growing closer, and steel yourself for what you are about to do. When the footsteps stop, you spring into action, opening your eyes and punching at him with all of the power you can muster.

 

"Woah, Hold on!" he says, barely flinching at your blow.

 

Terror fills your heart. It didn't phase him at all. You can't hold back tears as you continue to inflict punch after punch on the man.

 

"I'm not going to hurt you! It's OK!" he insisted, doing little to quell your tears. How could it be ok? How could it ever be OK again? He backs away from your furious assault, and much to your surprise - plops down on the ground. You curl up into a ball, tears flowing freely.

 

"You alright?" he asks, offering the hot towel to you.

 

You say nothing. Why should he get the satisfaction?

 

"It's just a hot towel. Don't worry, Nobody here bites, though it may seem like it."

 

Why? Why did this happen?

 

"Are you feeling OK? You were just floating out there, unconscious. We patched up whatever we thought we could."

 

You look at your right arm, now sporting some bandages. Well, he's not lying.

 

"This is the Baratie, It's a floating restaurant." The man said in a reassuring tone.

 

Restaurant? Explains the smell. Thinking about food makes your stomach squeeze. It has to have been days...

 

"You hungry? I can make you some food, pretty much whatever you like!" He said.

 

You can't show weakness. "No," you mutter, just loud enough for him to hear.

 

Despite your resolve, your stomach betrays you, growling loudly. You cringe.

 

"Sounds like you could use some. Really, what can I get you?"

 

"I said NO!" you yell, looking up at him angrily.

 

"Hey-ahhhh...." he said trailing off stupidly. He stares at you with wide eyes, looking absolutely smitten.

 

You look away.

 

"Uh, I'm Sanji," he says, bringing back his reassuring tone, trying to maintain composure.

 

Your fears get the better of you. "What are you going to do with me?" you blurt out.

 

"Nothing! I'm just trying to make sure you're OK!" Sanji says.

 

Did he mean that? Your stomach growls again, interrupting your thought.

 

"Are you comfortable? We keep this cot back here in the secondary storage room for naps.

I can get you something else..." he said.

 

"I'm fine" you say, beginning to tentatively calm down a bit. "So I can leave?"

 

"Of course, that door there leads right outside."

 

Sanji hopped up and opened the door, revealing the bright blue sky and open ocean behind it.

 

Relief floods your heart. Maybe these aren't the like bad men you've heard so much about.

 

"I'd be ever so grateful for the opportunity to cook for you before you leave," Sanji said earnestly.

 

Could you trust him? Would he really leave you unguarded with the door to freedom unlocked?

It may not even matter if you don't eat something soon.

 

"OK," you say, turning your gaze on him. He is tall, with long legs. Well dressed. His blond hair, while well kept, hung over one eye. His eyebrow swirled upwards like I fancy mustache. Despite the situation, it makes you want to giggle. He seemed to have something in his mouth that was burning. You wonder why.

 

"Great! Don't worry, beautiful lady, I'll be back in a just a moment!" Sanji said graciously, before bowing and gracefully exiting the room.

 

 _"How sweet,"_ you think to yourself. Attractive and charming as he might be, you had other things on your mind.

 

You jump up from the cot, almost losing your balance from wooziness, and shuffle over to the door. It opened easily, and you stepped outside. The sea air hits you with its warm embrace. There was no trick, you were on a small dock, presumably for restaurant deliveries. You dip your hand into the water. It was completely true, nothing was there to stop you from getting away. Your mind now at ease, you scuffle back inside. The smell hit you again - reminding you of your excruciating hunger. You plop back onto the cot.

 

You aren't kept waiting long. Sanji strolls in carrying two huge bowls on one arm, a bottle in the other hand, and a basket on his head. He no longer has the weird thing in his mouth. He carefully sets them all down, before pulling out sizable box to use as a table. He sets one of the bowls on the table in front of you. The steam smells so titillating that you began to salivate uncontrollably.

 

“For you, mademoiselle” he says, flaring his nostrils. “Dinner rolls, and my famous sauteed shrimp and crab on a bowl of fried rice. I figured seafood was a safe bet-”

 

Before he can finish the thought, you take the fork and begin devouring the breathtaking meal before you. You've never tasted food so good!

 

Sanji smiles a big smile and sets down the wine bottle with a couple glasses. “And our finest libations. Well, the finest the geezer head chef said we can spare.”

 

“Mind if I join you?” he asks sheepishly, but somehow spiritedly.

 

“Mm-Hmm!” you say, overjoyed at the scrumptious meal you are eating. He has to be a decent guy, to treat you like this.

 

Sanji sits down, grabs his bowl, and begins eating too. He can't seem to resist staring at you every few seconds. You find yourself not minding. Not one bit.

 

“Oh!” he starts loudly. “My deepest apologies! Let me pour you some wine” he interjects, quickly opening the bottle and pouring out two glasses. The pale gold liquid glistens in the glass.

 

You feel yourself quickly filling, and begin to slow down, sipping the wine occasionally.

 

“Not bad, I take it?” Sanji asked, jokingly but with an air of confidence. He took pride in his art. And for good reason!

 

“This is indescribable!” you say. “I had no idea there was food this good in all the world!”

 

“Thank you!” He said, blushing bright red, seeming to undulate in his happiness.

 

You began to blush a little yourself. There was just something about him. He was so charming. Suave and attractive, but also cute and sweet.

 

“So, uh,” he began, looking away. “What brings you all the way out to the East Blue?”

 

East Blue. You're far from home. “I remember I was out swimming and a Sea-king showed up. Looked like a giant dolphin. It got me before I could react. I can usually out swim them, but I didn't notice until it was too late,” you explain, as understanding begins to fill his eyes. “The last thing I remember was being chewed by the monster. I thought I was dead for sure. I can't believe I made it out in one piece.”

 

“You're said it was a dolphin?” Sanji said incredulously. “Our Maitre D' swore he saw a colossal dolphin breaching about a day ago. Nobody believed him because he's an idiot. Maybe it shot you out of its blowhole?”

 

“I guess so. Anything is possible at this point, I suppose,” you say, scarcely believing your own story.

 

“That's so incredible! But I'm so glad you're safe,” he says, turning on his charm again.

 

It works. You can't help it. No one has ever been so sweet to you, no one has ever looked at you like this...

 

“Thanks,” you say, blushing deeply. You fight off the thoughts that are occurring. The desires. You want to thank him...

 

“And thank you, for the food!” you blurt out. It is quite clear that you are flustered.

 

“You are quite welcome, my sweet!” Sanji says, giving a charming smile and flaring his nostrils.

 

“ _My sweet,”_ he called you. The desires grow stronger. You want to kiss him. To have him in your arms, or to be in his.

 

He stands up, and picks up the empty bowls. Your heart sinks. He has to go back. He's probably wasted enough time back here.

 

“Leaving?” you ask, dejection sneaking into your tone.

 

Picking up on this, Sanji smiles sweetly and says “Don't worry, I'll be right back.”

 

You smile back at him, your eyes twinkling. “OK!” you say, a little too eagerly. You feel embarrassed. Sure he was smooth, and a total sweetheart, but is this all really necessary?

 

He smiled a wider, goofier smile, and walked out of the room with a bounce in his step.

 

The minutes feel like hours as you wait for his return. Why is he so important all of a sudden? Why do you want  _so badly_ to wrap your body around him and cover him in kisses? What would your friends say? More importantly, could you flirt back?  _Should_ you flirt back? Where would it lead? You flop around on the cot and bury your face in the pillow, your face glowing red. 

 

The door bursts open, you look up expectantly. A tall, buff, bald man is standing there. NOT Sanji. “Pardon me, Madame Freeloader, his royal highn-ass asked me to tell you he got held up in the kitchen. He'll be back shortly,” he said, with the same rough faux-sweet voice as before.

 

“Uh, thanks,” you stammer, as the man leaves, slamming the door behind him. How disappointing.

 

A few minutes (or perhaps lifetimes) later, The door opens to reveal Sanji, smile on his face and yet another bowl in his hand. “One cinnamon cheesecake sundae, for the ravishing beauty on the cot.”

 

That does it. Nothing can stop your newfound passion for this sweet talker.

 

“Oh my!” you exclaim, at a loss for further words. That dessert looks lovely, but you have something else in mind. As he approaches, you work up the courage to scoot over and pat the cot, gesturing for him to sit beside you.

 

Sanji, looking overjoyed and a little woozy, happily obliges. You take the sundae and begin to eat, trying to not visibly react to his presence. You decide this is a good time to try to flirt, and turn towards him as you begin to lick the ice cream off of your lips. You let out a little moan for good measure, but can't help but blush at your own brazenness.

 

Despite feeling a little silly, it seems to have been quite effective, so you decide to put a hand on his leg.

 

“That was so very good,” you say, “Thank you for taking _such_ good care of me.”

 

“O-o-of course!” he managed to stutter out. How cute. You can barely contain yourself.

 

You decide to take the plunge, and lean in to give him a kiss on the cheek. Your desire burns even hotter as you watch his face redden, and you decide to go further, kissing him on the neck. Sanji meets your eyes, and you know that it's now or never. You reach up and ever so gently grab his head, and lean up to give him a full kiss right on the lips. You can't stop here. You need it. You keep kissing. He lets out a small moan, and kisses back, reaching up and mirroring your motion, gently grabbing your head.

 

“ _It's not too late to back out now,”_ you tell yourself, but there is no need. You don't want to back out. You allow yourself to fall backwards onto the cot, pulling him with you. No resistance is put up. You kiss him deeply as you writhe around together on the cot, entwined together, allowing the fire that is welling up inside you to dictate your actions.

 

Sanji seems hesitant to escalate things, so you decide to take his arms and place them on your breasts, underneath your beaten up shirt. This seems to delight him as he begins to playfully squeeze them. You can feel his heart beat. Very fast. Glad to know that he's enjoying himself. As if any further proof was necessary, it begins to become painfully clear that his cock had become quite hard for you. Feeling his bulging causes your brain to go into overdrive. It feels like bolts of lightning inside your breasts and nether regions.

 

The thought of his phallus, this growing bulge in his pants drives you to go further, further then you've ever gone before. You break the kiss and pull back, admiring his highly aroused expression. “I know how I can thank you,” you say. Yes, this will reward him for his thoughtfulness, but is that the reason why, or your own lust? You slide down onto the floor, your hands playfully caressing his crotch. Undoing his pants is difficult, so he breathlessly helps out, and you soon have them pulled down. His throbbing cock pops right out, and you admire it shyly, your eyes twinkling. You knew about them, but have never seen one in person before. It's bigger then you imagined, must have felt so trapped in those tight pants. The smell was a little musky, but smelled of aftershave. Very pleasant.

 

You lightly touch it with your hand, and Sanji shivers. Having such a beautiful man quiver at your touch gives you just the confidence you need to give it a taste, sticking your tongue out and slowly licking its underside, from base to tip. The taste was sweet and masculine at the same time. You lick your lips before repeating the lick several times, while carefully watching his reaction. You made sure he had a good view as you licked at it, driving him absolutely wild. You began licking the underside of the tip, right where he released the strongest signals. Sanji let out a soft moan. Satisfied, you begin swirling your tongue on the area, making him squirm around in pleasure.

 

Your own cravings for his cock become uncontrollable, and you slowly take him into your mouth. It fills up quickly, and you begin to bob up and down on it, swirling your tongue around on his sensitive spot. It feels like heaven as his sizable girth throbs inside of your mouth. Sanji attempts to stifle his moans, but they still come out as soft whimpers. You smile, happy to know that you're doing a good job. You desire so badly to please him, to please him more than he has ever been pleased before. You need his seed.

 

Before he can grow accustomed to your mouth, you decide to push it further. You take him in even deeper, slowly entering the tip of your throat.

 

“Oh!” he blurts, half moaning. It isn't easy, but it is a worthy cause. You press on, and it isn't long before he begins to succumb to your efforts, breathing faster and throbbing harder.

 

“I-I'm going t-to-” Sanji says, half crazed looking. You lock your eyes onto his and make the cutest face you can. You don't really know what to expect, despite knowing the biology of the situation. You know you are about to receive his seed, right into your mouth. You maintain eye contact and swirl your tongue around the sensitive spot as he loses control, bursting into your mouth. Burst after burst of his hot cum come forth into your eager mouth as you happily lick his pleased cock, thoroughly proud of your efforts. Swallowing is easy, you crave his pleasure and only want more.

 

When you are sure he is finished cumming, you pull his cock out and let him watch you lick your lips once more.

 

“Did that feel good?” you ask smugly, smiling at him.

 

“Thank...You...” he answered, looking absolutely dazed.

 

“You are very welcome,” you say with a giggle, satisfied with the results of your ministrations.

 

Watching his erection slowly wane only causes your own loins to ache with desire, wishing they could have him inside.

 

“I've never done anything like that before. I hope it was a memorable experience for you,” you say, your shyness beginning to return a bit.

 

“Incredibly so. This is a first for me, too!” he dazedly utters, struggling to come back to the world of the living.

 

You giggle softly. You were his first blowjob too. It feels nice knowing that neither of you had experience in such an act, he had no expectations for you to live up to.

 

You lie down beside him, giving him another kiss before running your fingers through his blond hair, stroking him lightly. Laying down next to him is so peaceful that you could fall asleep, especially after all the food, were it not for your own unquenched desires.

 

“Do you mind if I ask you a question?” Sanji asks suddenly, breaking the minutes of silence.

 

“Of course not,” you respond, curious what he may ask of you.

 

“Well, uh..” he begins, looking away with a sort of embarrassed look on his face.

 

“This is personal, I know, so it's OK if you don't want to answer..” he says, looking back at you sheepishly. Your reassuring smile lets him know it is OK.

 

“I've always wondered...How you guys, ya know...” He trailed off, red in the face.

 

Redness covers your face as well, and you quietly ponder how to answer.

 

“Sorry, that was stupid!” he quickly apologizes, looking flustered.

 

“No no, It's fine!” you quickly respond. You don't mind his curiosity, and your desire burns hot, begging for you to show him.

 

“I don't know how different it is from human women,” you say, face still glowing red.

 

“Really?” he asks incredulously, “but...how?”

 

“I..Haven't had any experience with it myself, besides just touching the...outside,” you explain, blushing deeper still. “When we get aroused with someone we love, the entrance sort of...opens a bit, allowing it to be spread.”

 

“Wow...” he says in a breathless voice after a few moments have passed. “Thank you for telling me.”

 

“Would you... like to see?” you ask, looking away from him as a surge of fire fills your loins.

 

“I'd love to!” he quickly says, sporting an excited tone.

 

Now it was his turn to move to the floor, which he did in one smooth motion.

 

All kinds of dirty thoughts fill your mind as you reach down to the base of your tail, running your fingers across it towards your most intimate area. It spreads apart easily, scales pulling back to reveal beautiful pink flesh.

 

Your desires driving you wild, you motion for his hand and guide it towards your vagina. It is already soaking wet for him.

 

Sanji lets out an excited sound as his fingers come into contact with you. He looks as though he may pass out from excitement. You giggle lightly, pleased.

 

He begins to lightly run his fingers over you, and you let out a small moan and thrust your hips at him, clearly displaying your intentions. The world stands still as he obliges, carefully thrusting a finger inside. Immediately, he pulls it back out, causing your desire to spike like pouring oil on a fire.

 

“Woah! It does feel just like a human's!” he says incredulously, staring at you with a dumb smile.

 

“Do you feel many humans' vaginas?” you ask, just a hint of jealousy in your voice.

 

“Not at all! Only once ever, really-” Sanji quickly begins to explain, but you smile at him and guide his hand back towards your wet entrance, effectively cutting him short. He is with _**you**_ now and that is what matters.

 

He begins to move his finger around inside you, dancing it across your hallowed walls, causing your back to arch in pleasure. You've never been penetrated with anything before, you couldn't imagine a more skillful debut.

 

You feel yourself reacting strongly as his motion continues, the pleasure mounting and building up to extreme levels. Sanji, picking up on your signals, slowly enters a second finger into you, and the pleasure skyrockets.

 

It isn't long before you feel your whole body tighten up as the pleasure reaches the maximum you can stand.

 

“Cum for me!” he commands with a smirk, and your whole body surrenders into a violent, shaking orgasm, coating his hand in your juices as your vagina throbs and squeezes his fingers.

 

“Oooh!” you moan loudly, bucking and shaking, feeling the joy of your sweet release.

 

When your throbbing stops, he slowly slides his finger out of you, careful to stimulate just the right spots on their way out, just enough to make you want more.

 

“How was that?” Sanji said with a very satisfied smirk on his face.

 

Your response is unintelligible, the world is not real anymore.

 

You feel yourself slipping into sweet peaceful sleep. Never have you felt so good in your entire life.

 

\---------

 

You feel a soft touch on your tail, near your hips. You open your eyes to see Sanji, sweetly stroking you while burning that thing in his mouth.

 

“Sleep good?” he asked with a huge grin.

 

“Yes,” you tell him as the memory of a few minutes ago came flooding back.

 

“I had to go finish my shift, but don't worry. I made sure nobody even looked back here. The old geezer said that you were a special guest, and that nobody else was to get any ideas about bothering you under any circumstances. There are some greedy assholes here, but nobody would dream of disobeying a direct order,” Sanji explained, as you sat up.

 

The light from the window had vanished, indicating that night has come.

 

“So,” he continued, “You're welcome to stay the night, if you'd like.”

 

“Thank you,” you say sweetly, “You've done so much for me.” You consider his offer. You may be the fastest swimmer out there, but you _have_ been caught by a Sea-king once before, and traveling at night is never preferable anyway.

 

“It was my pleasure, my sweet,” Sanji says graciously, flaring his nostrils slightly. “And as luck would have it,” he continues, “Our course has us set to travel to the Southernmost point of our rotation tomorrow.”

 

“Then I'd be happy to take you up on that,” you say, giving him a big smile, twinkling your eyes.

 

“Splendid!” he exclaims as he gets up, “I'd love to make you some breakfast in the morning, and of course, whatever provisions you will need for your trip!”

 

“Sounds wonderful!” you say, pure happiness filling you.

 

“Then I will look forward to seeing your beautiful face in the morning, Goodnight my sweet!” Sanji seems to sing as he bounces towards the door.

 

“Goodnight!” you respond with a giggle. What a kind, caring man.

 

You feel your desire growing again as you think back on the day. If you have any say in the matter, you'll have to find some special way to say goodbye before you leave.

 

You can't help but smile as you drift off to sleep, with the dim lantern flame glowing softly on the wall. You wonder if you will ever meet anyone like him again, or if he is the kindest person you will ever find. The thought of leaving, perhaps never to see him again was a sad thought, but you miss your home. Your family and friends are probably worried sick about you, little do they know that you found a great treasure of the ocean: the sweetheart of a man who spends his days sailing on the sea, cooking food for the hungry.

 

 


End file.
